


Like Spilled Garnets

by feermartsant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feermartsant/pseuds/feermartsant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self indulgent fic with very little plot. AU where Harry and Niall are vampires who go to college as a hobby,  Louis is the human willing to endure any adversities that come with dating an ancient vampire,  and Liam is the over protective best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Spilled Garnets

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to finish this, but I'm proud of the word count. This is my take on vampire Harry, and the relationship between him and Louis. It's mostly in chronological order.

 

He wasn't surprised, per se. Much less frightened. It had been a thought that had previously crossed his mind in a fleeting moment. Something he didn’t exactly want to think about or dig on,  so he left it hidden at back of his mind and tried to ignore it no matter how much the curiosity nagged him.  
  
Granted, he should have guessed it sooner. They've been dating for almost six months now.   
  
All those times when Harry stared for far too long at his jugular. Or when he would always bury his head on the crevice of his neck. It seems so obvious as to why he seemed to have such an obsession with Louis'neck in particular, now that he knows the truth.   
  
Even his body could be considered solid proof of Harry's condition. Littered with bruises and love bites all over, from his jaw to his ankle.   
  
In Louis' defence, if it wasn't for the way the media portrays vampires, and the long list of stereotypes he's learned from movies, then it would've been easier to figure it out.  
  
Googling 'How to know if your boyfriend is a vampire' then following step by step the instructions of the WikiHow page was probably not one of his wisest ideas, but what can you do.     
  
The thing is, Harry hardly fits the vampire stereotype.   
  
He loves garlic bread, sunny days, and sometimes he goes to church. He takes countless of selfies, as well. 

  
He definitely isn't a 'creature of the night'.   
-   
  
Louis doesn't bother knocking, just lets himself in unapologetically. Harry's flat is basically their flat by now. Louis spends more time there than he ever does in his own dorm room.   
  
There's something off from the moment he steps in. Mainly because of the pungent odor coming from inside. Distinctly metallic, and oddly familiar.   
  
"Harry." he calls, closing the door from behind him.   
  
All the shutters are pulled shut, and the entire flat looks dimmer than usual.   
  
"Harry, love, where are you?"   
  
He starts roaming through the rooms, wondering if maybe Harry went out without telling him. Unlikely. But Harry hasn't been answering his phone.  
  
He hears a subtle noise coming from the very back of the place, where Harry's told him he keeps some of his stuff stashed.   
  
He's never gone there. Never seen the point of sneaking into that room. Harry’s flat is small and cozy,equipped with the rooms and furniture necessary for Louis to live comfortably and never leave the bed if he doesn’t want to.  
  
He follows the strange noises,  though.  Not sure if it’s a good idea but driven by curiosity and recklessness. Harry can’t be hiding anything from him, and if he is, then Louis is determined to find out whatever it is.

He pads quietly through the flat until he's face to face with an enormous, black door where the sounds were coming from. First,  he presses his ear to the door. He vaguely recognizes the sound of Harry’s moans and immediately his hand grabs for the doorknob to test it.  
  
It's unlocked.   
  
Without giving it too much thought, with fury clouding his senses, he enters the room.   
  
It takes him about two seconds to be amused at the sheer size of it, considering the reduced space of the entire flat. The walls are painted a blinding pearly white and there’s so many pictures and paintings hanged that he gets dizzy trying to decide what to focus on first.  
  
Louis’ eyes scan the room, until they finally land on Harry. Harry's face screams horror, his eyes are bulging out and his mouth is wide open, gaping. He stammers unrecognizable words that vaguely sound like French.   
  
He's only wearing boxers, Louis realizes, which is not weird at all for him. But contrary to what Louis was guessing, there’s nobody else in the room, just Harry kneeling on the floor with what Louis is sure is a death goat on his arms, and blood splotches all over his torso and hands. Red spilling from his mouth down his neck, running down his chest onto the floor where a shimmering crimson puddle is surrounding him.  
  
Louis faints when he sees fangs.   
  
-   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Are the first words Louis utters out when he wakes up. He's lying on Harry’s bed and Harry's by his side, inspecting every centimetre of Louis, searching for any signs of him being hurt. Louis tries not to roll his eyes. He’s still naked,  Harry,  covered in dry blood that is sure to stain his pale blankets.  
  
"Umm" Harry worrieshis lip between his teeth. Louis searches for his fangs instinctively but to no avail. "I was planning to." he mutters, self-consciously fidgeting with the hem of a blanket, avoiding Louis' eyes. He seems to be struggling with no touching Louis. As if Louis is going to retreat instantly, disgusted. 

  
He gets why Harry was hiding this part of himself. It’s 2015, and even though the number of people accepting the idea of vampires is increasing, there are still lots of people who don’t.   
  
Louis grabs for one of his big hands and holds it, lacing their fingers in what he hopes is a comforting manner.   
  
Harry visibly relaxes, but he’s still looking down.  
  
"I'm not scared." Louis tells him. "I could never be scared of you, Harry."   
  
"I know that. I just didn't wanna risk losing you. I was waiting for the right time, but I kept avoiding it."   
  
Silence invades the room after that. It lasts for a couple of minutes, but there's no tension. Just them staring into each other's eyes and holding their hands tightly.   
  
"So, a vampire, huh?" Harry's face breaks into a smile.   
  
"Yup"   
  
"Is this why you can fuck me for hours without getting tired?" 

  
There are so many things that have to be discussed, still. But for now it’s enough. 

  
-   
Louis was fifteen when the news broke out. He remembers the chaos that caused all over the world,  the riots,  and protests.

No media outlets would talk about something other than vampires for months. It was everywhere, magazines, news,  the web,  TV,  radio and more.

He remembers watching the clips that were all over the internet, of real life vampires. He remembers watching the several interviews that Diane Flemington–thefirst vampire to ever come out to the world–did. Then watching the interviews of all the other vampires that followed.

The entire thing was very shocking for him and everybody else. Vampires were real and they were amongs them.

But it didn’t seem like something close. It didn’t seem like something he would have to deal with at some point.

Whenever they mentioned vampires on TV, they talked about New York, London,  Dubai, big places. He didn’t think a vampire would wander around his town. The idea of meeting one of them was nuts.

-

  
Harry is unusually warm for a vampire. Well, he's unusual for a vampire in general.   
  
Louis curls into a ball and presses his back as much as possible to Harry's chest. Winter is very, very near and Louis gets cold easily.  
  
Louis is not interested in what's the biological, scientific reason of why he seems to always be warm. Warmer than Louis, even though he's not the one "alive".   
  
Harry says it's the hot cup of tea he's constantly drinking. And how much he likes to stay out on the sun. Who knows? Vampires are so odd anyway. They’re “dead” supposedly, but their hair and nails still grow. Their only source of nutrition is blood, but they can eat other things as well, as in, common human food.   
  
Another thing most don't know is that vampires aren't immortal, they simply live longer than humans.   
  
“Like, four or five hundred years more” Harry had told him not long ago. When Louis was having a mini existential crisis of what he would do during so many fucking years, if he were to be turned as well, infinity is scary, the idea of forever has always seemed a bit frightening for him. He didn’t tell Harry that, though. Whenever Louis brings up the idea of him turning, Harry gets grumpy and tries to change the subject.

   
Another thing, vampires produce cum. Like, actual semen. How fucking crazy is that? And Louis thought they were unable to produce any kind of fluid. Well, the feeling of him leaking definitely debunks his previous theory, if he does say so himself. 

  
Louis stretches his arm, looking for his phone beneath the sheets. He immediately hides his hand under them as soon as he finds it, missing the warmth quickly. Seven o’clock, it reads. He has class at 9.  He debates the idea of going back to sleep, or watching T.V. for a while until he inevitably has to wake up. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking when he decided having class on Monday at nine am was a good idea. He fumbles for the remote that’s on Harry’s side of the bed. Harry doesn’t even flinch in his sleep. 

  
Another thing he was surprised to hear about vampires is the fact that they do sleep, contrary to popular belief. They don’t need much of it, according to Harry. But most of them still choose to do it. 

  
Louis flicks through the channels for a bit, until he settles for the News. 

  
“Can you believe they’re free to walk among us, Susan?” A woman with short blonde hair, in a baby blue suit says. 

  
“I know! As if there weren’t enough dangers out there for us. Whoever supports the idea of vampires being allowed to live near humans surely have something wrong in their mind, honestly” the other obnoxious woman says “And that’s not it, Lisa, people are actually considering the idea of allowing vampires, and vampire-human couples to adopt. How much demented can this world become?” 

  
Louis can notice himself growing hot with anger at the conversation. He can’t will himself to turn the T.V off or change the channel, what so ever. “That’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, Susan. What is wrong with the people- with humans like you and me, that date vampires, that marry vampires, even. What is wrong with them? What goes through their minds that they think loving a living-corpse, blood-sucker is a way to live?” 

Yeah, Louis is going to puke. 

  
“Maybe they’re into necrophilia, Lisa, who knows.” both women erupt in laughter. Louis is two seconds away from throwing the remote at the T.V.

   
“Why are you watching that, baby?” Louis is startled by Harry’s hoarse voice. Harry gently takes the remote from Louis trembling hand and turns the T.V. off. Louis is still shaking with anger, Harry pulls him into his chest, and Louis goes easily. 

  
“I want to punch everyone who thinks the same as those two idiots.” Louis whispers into Harry’s chest. 

  
“They’re not worth it, babe” Harry hushes. He kisses Louis cheek and runs a hand down his bare back. 

“How can people be so ignorant, and cruel?” 

  
“There’s always going to be people like them, sadly. Don’t let their words get to you.” Louis nods his head in agreement, and wills himself to stop thinking about what he just saw. He settles his head onto Harry’s chest, and tries to find comfort in the overall warmth his boyfriend radiates. 

Those people don’t know what they’re saying. They really don’t.   
  
-   
  
"Louis." Harry calls for the fifth time. Louis doesn't even budge. Harry sighs exasperated.   
  
Louis feels the sheets being pulled off his body.   
  
"Louis, c'mon. You already told your mother we would be there by noon. There's no way we're going to be able to do that if you don't wake up now."   
  
Louis just grumbles. He turns around onto his belly, spreads his legs a little hoping that'll be tempting enough. It's far too early and he's determined to prolong his sleep even if it means getting and earful from his mother for being a little late.   
  
"Baby, don't be like that" Harry begs. He sounds pained, and possibly turned on judging by how deep his voice has gotten.   
  
Louis can't see him properly, of course. But he bets Harry's eyes have darkened. He sounds like he's about three seconds away from giving it to Louis.   
  
He just needs a little push. So Louis wiggles his arse a little, and arches up his back subtly. Just the way he knows Harry can't resist, he breathes out a little moan and then yawns.   
  
"Fuck" he hears Harry murmur. He throws himself at the bed and crawls up Louis body, leaving imprints of his fingertips and kissing his way up to the nape of Louis neck.   
  
Louis smiles happily into the pillow, where his face is still pressed against.   
  
"You're really bad baby, did you know that?" Harry whispers hoarsely into his ear. He starts skimming his hand towards Louis’ pants, nonetheless. “If I get you off once, do you promise to be a good boy and get ready so we can go to your mother’s house?” That does sound like a proposal Louis can get behind. 

  
“Mmhm” Louis responds. Unable to form words when he feels Harry’s calloused fingers rubbing at his hole.

   
“Okay. How do you want it, baby? On your back or like this, on your belly?” 

  
“Like this.” Louis whispers. He won’t be able to have Harry kissing him through it, though. But he doesn’t feel like moving from his spot. Harry wastes no time. Returning with slicked up fingers merely seconds after. Yay for supernatural-speed. Harry’s hand spreads Louis thighs as far as they’ll go. The first finger slips in easily, because it hasn’t been that long since Louis was last fucked. They’re both insatiable when it comes to sex, Louis always wanting to take it and Harry always willing to give it to him.   
  
The mere feeling of the finger pressing against his rim has him a little breathless, Louis is already so hard and Harry hasn’t even began moving his finger.   
Harry starts fucking his finger in and out, crookingthem and finding Louis’ prostate as quick as always. Louis moans breathlessly. 

  
“Love your fingers.” Louis says in a small shivery voice. “Always so thick, and perfect. Fill me up so well.” 

  
Harry slips a second finger not long after. The stretch is welcomed by Louis' body. Normally, Harry would tease him a bit more. He loves foreplay. Loves making Louis so desperate for his cock that the only thing he is left to do is beg, and squirm until Harry puts it in him. They did promise to arrive at his mother’s early, though. That’s the sole reason why Louis isn’t already begging for Harry to slip his cock in him. Harry’s fingers rub at his spot relentlessly and Louis can’t stop himself from whimpering and rutting his hips into the sheets. 

  
“Almost there, baby?” Harry asks as he slips a third finger in. 

  
Louis gasps. “Want a kiss.”

   
Harry leans over as Louis lifts his chin a little and kisses him. Fucking his tongue into his mouth almost at the same pace he finger-fucks his arse. The relentless pace becomes quick, rough jabs right to his prostate, as Harry decides is time to put his supernatural-speed to use. 

Louis nearly wails. Harry is fucking him with so much force Louis body is sliding up the bed. Pliant and letting himself be manhandled like a doll. 

  
“Love the way you sound baby. Love how good you take my fingers.” Harry doesn’t let up. “Prettiest sounds, coming from the prettiest boy. And he’s all mine. You are all mine.”

Harry bites the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hard enough to hurt a little. Louis comes like that. With Harry’s body pinning him to the bed, stuffed full of fingers, and with Harry’s mouth near his neck. His body twitches as he creams up the sheets. Harry removes his fingers delicately. And stares at Louis slumped body.

   
“I love you.” Louis turns to look at him. Harry gives him a peck on the lips. 

  
“I love you, too” he swats Louis’ arse gently. “Now get up and put on some clothes while I pack some of your stuff.” Louis puts on some sweats, and tries not to think too much about how he came when Harry bit him.   
  
  
-   
  
Harry is not Louis first boyfriend. He's had a couple of relationships here and there. And some flings. And casual one night stands. But, he is Louis' first serious boyfriend.  
  
Hence why this is the first time he's bringing a boy home to meet his mom.   
  
Maybe he should tell Harry about that, let him know that he doesn't have to fulfill any standards because his mother is going to be so busy being happy and excited to meet one of Louis' boyfriends for the first time she's not going judge him. Even if that wasn’t the case,  Louis is sure his mom would love him either way. He thinks about Harry’s deep rooted manners,  and Harry’s selflessness, the way he has to say hi to everyone no matter where he is or if he knows them. He thinks about how anyone who meets him is charmed immediately by him.

  
A few more miles and they'll soon be there. From the corner of his eye he can see how Harry is tapping his fingers anxiously against the wheel.   
  
Louis puts a hand on his thigh and smiles at him comfortingly when Harry gazes at him.  
  
"She's gonna love you, don't worry."   
  
"You think?"   
  
"Yeah." Louis assures him.   
  
"And what if she doesn't?"   
  
That's very, very unlikely. Louis thinks. Regardless, there's the fact that Louis loves Harry and if his mom loves him as much as she's told him then she'll have to accept Harry, solely because Louis wouldn't be happier with any one else.  
  
Louis blows out air and puffs his cheeks "I'll have to break up with you." he says with a straight face.   
  
"Heyyy." Harry frowns at him and Louis erupts in a fit of giggles.   
  
"I'm obviously joking, love."   
  
"So, how's your mom?"   
  
"She's great, honestly. I feel like you two are going to get along really well."   
  
Harry nods his head "If she's anything like you, I'm sure I'm gonna like her a lot."   
  
Louis blushes just the tiniest bit. "We're a bit alike, yeah.  It's a bit funny how you're nervous of meeting my mom when, well, you're like double her age."   
  
Harry brings his hand to his lips and grabs his bottom lip with both of his fingers.   
  
"You had to bring that up, didn't you."   
  
Louis grins "She was born in the 70's, that's 50 years after you were born. You're basically her grandfather."   
  
Harry shakes his head, smiling.  "Please stop."   
  
"I'm just saying. Seems like I have a thing for older guys. Should I start calling you 'Big Daddy' or something?"   
  
Harry snorts "How much more until we arrive at your mother's?"   
  
-   
  
Just like Louis had expected, his mom ends up adoring Harry. And so do his sisters.   
  
Harry introduces himself and he gets a hug out of all of them.   
  
And after dinner, Harry starts washing the dishes while Louis' mom dries.   
  
Louis is watching them fondly from across the living room, where he's catching up with Lottie and Fizzy.   
  
"You guys said you met a year ago?" Louis' mom asks.   
  
"Yeah." Harry says, he's got a tiny smile on his face when he says "At a Halloween party, to be exact. A friend of ours was having a gig there and, well, I guess we hit it off right away"   
  
"Aw, that's sweet." Jay says, she's moving her hands in swift, quick motions. Drying every dish Harry hands her. "He was very mysterious about you, you know. Didn't want to tell me a lot of details, only that he was seeing someone. He did say you were the most gorgeous and kindest guy he had ever met so I could tell he was  totally head over heels for-"   
  
"Mom." Louis emits quietly, feeling a little shy all of sudden.   
  
Harry's does a funny grimace, he's probably attempting not to smile so big but so far it's not really working.   
  
"Oh, c'mon Louis." Jay turns to where Louis is, a medium size knife held loosely by her hand. "I don't even know why you kept it a secret for so long. What with Harry being so sweet and all." Jay turns her body towards Harry distractedly.   
  
Louis knows what's going to happen before it does. Any words get caught on his throat and before he can utter a warning the knife slashes Harry's forearm. Creating a deep cut that begins bleeding instantly.   
  
Louis can just watch from a few feet the horrified look on his mother's face and the puzzled look on Harry's.  
  
She hurriedly snags the nearest dishtowel and covers Harry's forearm with it.   
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm so sorry." she keeps chanting.   
  
Harry glances worriedly at Louis. He tries to calm her down saying it’s no big deal but she just ignores him.  
  
"Christ. Harry, I-. Lottie, get me the alcohol please."   
  
Lottie stands up quickly, but Louis grabs her hand.   
  
"It's not necessary, really." he says. Lottie nods her head, clear confusion on her face.   
  
Louis walks up to where his mom is still holding Harry's arm.   
  
"Mom, it's okay." he mutters to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.  She turns to him with wild, scared eyes, looking at Louis as if he's gone crazy.   
  
She removes the towel with trembling hands, searching for the wound. But there's nothing there. Only smudged blood and clear skin.   
  
She grabs for the other arm, confused. But there's nothing there either.   
  
Harry retreats a bit and smiles at her sheepishly.   
  
Louis and his mother exchange glances.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you" Louis says.

   
-   
  
So, Louis had planned to tell her mother. At some point. One day.   
  
That said, he definitely wasn't planning on telling her so soon.   
  
There's something very familiar and reminiscent of sitting on his mother's bed. The room is warm, the sheets are so soft beneath his palms, and the whole place smells of his mother's signature perfume.   
  
"But do you love him?" Louis' mom snaps him from his reverie.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I love him."  a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. They weren’t supposed to have this talk.  
  
His mom gives him a warm smile. "Well, that's all that matters to me."   
  
She pulls Louis into a bone-crushing hug. Louis sighs relieved.   He wraps his arms around her tightly,  and feels like he can breathe again.  
  
"I'll have to get used to the idea of my son dating a vampire," she pats Louis' back. "and the possibility of my son turning into one, but, if that's what makes you happy, you have my support." 

-

He finds it hidden inside one of the wooden boxes, in the room where Harry stocks all the stuff. In the middle of the night on a Saturday.   
  
The temperature had lowered insanely over the night,  to the point where Louis was actually trembling. The two comforters suddenly weren't enough to protect him from the cold. Normally he would kick Harry until he woke up and then tell him to fetch him another blanket, but he looked so peaceful Louis couldn't with the remorse.   
  
That's when he found them while he was looking through all the stuff.   
  
Albums. Photo Albums.   
  
many of them. All piled up inside the box.   
  
They all have a year written on the front.   
  
Louis grabs the one that has "1987" written in black, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
That's when he sees the picture.   
  
There's a lot of pics of this guy. A few of him with Harry, some of only the guy, lying in bed, or in the kitchen. Some are a little bit dirtier that he would've expected.   
  
Louis assumes he must have been one of Harry's ex-boyfriends. He keeps flicking the pages,  smiling fondly at the one’s of Harry.  
There's a couple of close ups of his lips, eyes and smile. He's a blond bloke, with pretty eyes and a charismatic smile.   
  
There's a photo that catches his attention in particular.   
  
It's a neck, Louis guesses from the same guy, but this one has the fresh mark of a vampire bite.   
  
The thought never leaves his mind after that.   
-   
  
Louis finds Niall sleeping in the library. With his face literally buried in a book. Snoring.   
  
Louis flicks him on the head and sits in front of him.  
  
"I thought the ones of your kind didn't get sleepy." Louis says as a way of saying hi.   
  
"Whatdayawant Tommo." he slurs.   
  
"Have you met any of Harry's exe's?"   
  
Niall does raise his head at that. "Uh, a few? But like, nothing serious,  I think. Not as serious as you two guys are anyway. You're basically a married couple. Why?"   
  
"Any blond blokes with brown eyes?"   
  
Niall seems thoughtful. "Nah. Not ones that I remember anyway." He  shrugs. “But he was always a very private person ever since I met him, and I’ve only known him for twenty years so I’m probably not the best person to ask.”

Problem is,  there is no one else he could ask.  Besides straight up telling Harry.

“Did he usually fed from them?”

Niall’s eyes open comically, then squint at him.

“How the fuck would I know that,  Lou?  Listen,  Harry and I,  we’ve been friends for a while,  and I’d like to think we’re very close,  but he’s freaking onehundred years old.  I don’t know everything about him. I don’t know how he used to be before we met.”

Louis nods his head in understanding.

“Why are you so interested in that,  though?”

Louis shrugs hoping he seems casual about it.

“Well, you should ask him. Whatever you want to know. I’m pretty sure he’d tell you.” Niall assures him.

-

Louis rids himself of his clothes quickly,  scattering the pieces of clothing carelessly all over the apartment. Harry’s definitely going to call him out on it, but he should’ve known what he was signing up for when he made the decision of living with Louis.

He finds Harry already in sweats, lounging in bed, writing something down in a notebook.

Louis jumps into the bed and falls face first into the sheets beside him.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi” Louis says, his voice muffled by a pillow.

“There’s lasagna in the fridge.” He feels his fingers caressing his back, and running across his hair.

“Hmm, I had lunch with Niall and Josh.” he purrs at the comforting feeling.

“Yeah?” Louis turns to look at him. His hair is wet, and his cheeks flushed from coming out of the shower.

“I don’t feel like doing anything,  to be honest. My brain feels like it’s going to explode. And to top it all off my laptop didn’t save one of my essays and I had to do it all over again. If only I had super vampire strenght and energy, then I wouldn’t have to worry about getting tired.”

Harry chuckles “Vampires do get tired,  though.” he pulls Louis into his lap. Fleshy thighs circling his torso and bum on top of his crotch. “We’re not unvincible or anything.”

“You’re always so warm, what the hell.” Louis pokes him in the chest repeteadly.

“Well,  I just got out of the shower.  I was covered in paint from head to toe. Worked in a big project today.” he slips his hands from under his hoodie, delicately holding his waist with big, warm hands.

He always tries to be gentle when it comes to touching Louis. Beats himself up when bruises bloom on Louis’ hips, or waist, or bum from being manhandled by supernatural strenght.

Louis really doesn’t mind.

Harry starts kissing down his neck, touching the column with his lips, and moving his hands up and down his back.

Louis loses his train of thought immediatly, turning pliant and soft at Harry’s ministrations.

“You seem tense.” Harry says, ducking his head to kiss Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, no shit.” Louis attempts to sound irritated but ends up sounding soft.

“Want me to help you relax a little, hm?” Harry begins to work on a bruise on Louis’ throat, just below the little bit of scruff. Louis closes his eyes, adoring the feeling of strong arms pressing him against a strong chest and a mouth dedided to mark him.

Harry sucks with determination, but he’s not desperate about it. Like he could suck on Louis’ neck forever, and keep him on his lap until the end of time.

It begins to sting after a couple of seconds, but Louis likes it, likes the idea of being covered in love bites, and little bruises. Likes the feeling of Harry kissing, and biting-

His eyes snap open, and he is suddenly reminded of what he’s had in mind for days.

“H-Haz.” he stutters, pulling a little at Harry’s wet curls.

Harry doesn’t get the idea, though. And he bites playfully at his neck.

“Harry.” he says more sternly. And Harry detatches himself immediatly, looking up at him with worried eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he loses his grip on Louis’ waist. “Did I hurt you?” he roams Louis face and body, searching for any kind of wound or discomfort.

“No, I’m fine, I, I wanted to tell you something.”

Harry nods his head. “Oh, okay, is it very important?”

“Well,” Louis bites his lip. “is actually more of a question, or, let’s say, a proposal.”

Harry nods his head again, silently telling him to continue.

“I found your albums.”

Harry looks at him dumbfounded.

“Or diaries. I don’t know. The point is that it wasn’t my intention, I was looking for a blanket ‘cause I was fucking freezing and I went to your stock room, and I was roaming through the stuff in the closet and there they were and of course they caught my attention and so I grabbed one and-”

“Louis, babe, you are rambling.”

Louis blinks “Yeah, right. The point is, I want you to drink from me.”

Harry’s smile fades.

“I saw this photo, the photo of a guy, your ex, lover or whatever with bite marks, and-”

“You want me to bite you because you’re jealous? Louis-“

“No what the fuck. It’s not because of that. I just-“

“Louis, I’m really not in the mood to talk about this.” he loses his grip entirely and looks down at the floor, crearly unconfortable.

“You never told me.” Louis says, growing irritated by the minute.

“Tell you what? That I used to feed from humans?” Harry spits. Louis jumps right off his lap.

“Yeah, that. And also, why did you stop? And how much did that guy meant to you? And why you freak out so much at the idea of feeding from me?”

Harry stands up abruptly, he lets out what sounds like a growl and then leaves the apartment in his inhuman speed. The curtains rising up with the force of his departure.

Tears brim behind his eyes. He takes out his phone and puts it to his ear. He wills his voice not to shake when he speaks.

-

He’s woken up by the sound of voices discussing. The voices of Harry and Liam, to be more specific.

He cannot hear for certain what they’re saying but it sounds like a heated discussion.

A couple of minutes later the quietness returns, and someone enters the bedroom.

He half expects it to be Liam, with eyes full of rage and a split lip, ready to tell him he kicked Harry out and told him to never come back.

“Lou.” he hears Harry’s deep, careful voice, and sighs in relief.

Louis doesn’t answer and simply closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep.

Harry climbs into the sheets with him. He lightly sweeps Louis fringe aside. He smells the tears in Louis, and sees the distinct swell of his eyes.

“Baby, I’m sorry.” He hushes, caressing Louis hair. “I’m sorry I made you cry.  Sorry I acted like an asshole.”

He kisses his cheek and buries his head in Louis’ neck.

“No, I’m sorry” Louis finally whispers. Voice hoarse. “Sorry for pressuring you to tell me. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“It’s. I want to tell you. And I’m gonna do it. Just, just not today, yeah?”

Louis kisses him on the mouth and nods.

  
-   
  
Harry is usually the mature one in the relationship. He's about ninety years old, so of course he should be.   
  
The thing is, Harry is mad at him. And Louis is sure it's because of an entirely childish thing.   
  
Harry isn't exactly jealous, or possessive. Well, not overtly like most vampires are. But sometimes he gets a little emo if Louis spends too much time with other guys.   
  
He doesn't say anything to Louis about it, obviously. But Louis can see right through him.   
  
"So" Louis begins. They're cuddled in bed. Some indie movie playing on the T.V. "We might have to cancel our date for tomorrow."   
  
Harry's eyebrows twitch in confusion.   
  
"I have to finish this project for my economic's class. So I'll probably be at the library all night with Jeremy."   
  
His shoulders tense a little. Louis can feel it clearly because the arm that was resting on his hips suddenly feels too rigid and a bit tight.     
  
He can see the way his mouth twitches into a grimace. He quickly covers it up by faking a smile.   
  
"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry. I'll tell Niall I'll go hunt with him tomorrow then."   
  
Louis doesn't know why they say vampires are great liars. In his experience, that's completely false. For someone who’s had to lie for years about who and what they are, Harry is not a great actor.  
  
"You sure you're okay with it?" Louis presses.   
  
Harry is pretending to be entranced in the movie, his eyes not leaving the screen.   
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"   
  
Louis sighs in disbelief. "I don't know. Maybe because every time I bring Jeremy up you get this face like you wanna puke." 

For someone as mature and as sure of their relationship as Harry,  he’s the jealous type.

He doesn’t admit it,  it’s mostly a human trait,  it shows weakness and low self-esteem, he can be very possesive sometimes.

Most times he’s subtle,  faking a smile around Louis' friends,  being a little too handsy in front of people some times.

Other times he’s more obvious,  like that one time on Niall’s birthday.  They had gone out to a real vampire club at the outsides of town along with some friends.

It was all good util Harry had gone for some drinks and a vampire approached him, trying to flirt with him and standing a little too close.

It took Liam and Niall to drag Harry out of the place before he killed the guy.

  
"That's not true." Harry purses his lips.   
  
Louis grabs the remote right out of Harry's hands and turns the T.V. off.   
  
"Heeey. Why'd you do that?"   
  
"Because you're acting like a dick and lying to me." Louis climbs into Harry's lap. The covers circling his hips. He drapes both arms around Harry's neck.   
  
"You're obviously not content with the idea of me hanging out with Jeremy. And I don't get why because, I have never seen you dislike someone. Has he done something to you?"   
  
"No." Harry says.   
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
Harry doesn't answer.   
  
"Is it because you're jealous?"   
  
"No, of course not!" Harry says outraged.   
  
"Oh my God. You are!" Louis breaks into a fit of giggles.   
  
Harry pouts. He hides his face into Louis neck. His arms go up to Louis waist, and he clutches him tightly.   
  
"Is just, you spend so much time with him lately. And it's not like, Christ, it's not like I'm some possessive asshole who's not willing to share you with anyone. You've got your friends, and I'm totally okay with you hanging out with them.  But every time you bring him up, every time your face lights up when you talk about him, I can't help but think that—" he sighs, then says quieter "that maybe you would be better with someone like him. A nice guy who treats you right, one that doesn't drink blood, or has the same age as your great grand father."   
  
"Why would I wanna date a boring ass human?" Louis jokingly says. He means it, though. "And miss out the great vampire sex?"   
  
Harry chuckles. Louis grins pleased. 

“I mean it,  babe.” Louis murmurs grabbing Harry’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I don’t want to be with anyone else. I doubt I’ll ever want to.  You’re it for me,  Harry.”  
  
-

It’s a beautiful day. Sunny, warm, with a blue sky free of clouds.

Unusual, because it’s supposed to be fall.

Global warming, he guesses.

The day was too beautiful to waste is the point, and currently Louis is re-tanning, laying on a towel on top of grass, while Harry takes pictures of the landscape and doodles on his journal.

“His name was Thomas.” Harry says out of the blue, he gazes at Louis briefly and continues.“The guy you talked about. The one in the album. I guess you could say he was my boyfriend. We didn’t really, like, put a label to it. It was the 70’s so we weren’t really out. He didn’t mind being bitten, he enjoyed it, actually. And of course back then I didn’t mind at all if he asked me to feed from him. We did it on an almost daily basis, and he was fine.” He pauses. “I never worried about losing control. Until one day I drank too much, to the point he passed out. The doctors said he had lost too much blood.”

Louis listens intently. He tries to avoid the shiver that runs through him. Harry’s not looking at him,  he’s still idly doodling.

“I didn’t know what to do. Thankfully he got better. I never saw him after that,  I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eyes when I knew I had almost killed him.” He glances up at Louis with melancholic eyes.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, obviously I’m scared. I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself. I would kill myself if I hurt you.”

Louis crawls towards Harry.  He stops when he’s right in front of him, faces so close Louis can see the slight wetness clinging to his eye lashes.

“I’m sorry.” Louis mutters. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.  I’m sorry for ever bringing it up.”

-

 

“Do you like it?” Harry asks hesitantly,  bottom lip caught between  his teeth unsure.

Louis is entranced by the painting.  Absentmindedly he touches his collarbones and neck. He’s speechless,  and flattered,  and flushed rosy pink because that’s,  that's-

“That’s Louis’ neck, isn’t it.” Niall finally voices out what’s on everyone’s minds.

“I- yeah.  Yeah, it is.” Harry admits a tad bit embarassed. 

‘ _Lust.  Oil on canvas_ , it reads. It’s a close up of what’s unmistacably Louis.

From his lips, to a little bit of his chest. All pink and golden skin.  Neck and collarbones on display. 

“Mate, you’re not doing a great job in hiding your vampireness, honestly.” Niall says. “It looks sick,  though.  Probably one of your best works so far.”

It looks so realistic,  like a polaroid photo,  Louis feels a bit exposed,  and quite turned on.

“Now we know what the inside of Harry’s brain looks like.” Liam tells Niall and laughs.

“The censored version,  of course.” Niall chimes in.

In a few days, there’s going to be an exhibition. And the image of Louis is going to be showcased to the public.

Sure, you can’t really see his face, or anything that gives away that is him. But still.

The image of himself is going to be showcased for everyone to see,  and while he feels flattered that Harry chose him as his inspiration for such a big project, he still feels kind of breathless.

"So... baby?" Harry's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Louis turns to look at him dazed and confused. "Do you like it?" Harry repeats.

Seconds pass by and then, "I do. I really do like it."

 

  
-   
  
From the instant Louis decided to bring the subject up, he knew there was a very high chance of it turning into an argument. Harry and him are nothing but stubborn, so he knew there was bound to be a fight.   
  
  
"If you don't do it, I'll find somebody else to turn me!" Louis snaps.   
  
It's not entirely true, and Harry must know it. Louis is very viscious when it comes to getting what he wants, but not at the expenses of breaking somebody's heart. Specially not Harry's.   
  
The threat of it is enough to shut Harry up.   
  
"You're acting like you're the only vampire capable of turning when I could just ask Niall. Or that art major guy. Or I could ask any random vampire from one of those clubs."   
  
Harry's eyes are still tinted red. "You wouldn't." he growls.   
  
"I don't want to do it." Louis says sharply. God knows the mere thought of someone else that's not Harry piercing his skin and drinking from him makes him nauseous. "But I bloody will if you don't change your mind."   
  
Harry pulls at his hair in frustration, he closes his eyes, and when he opens them again they're wet with tears.   
  
The fight and anger drains out of Louis. The urge to comfort Harry floods him.   
  
"You do understand why I don't wanna turn you, right?" Harry's voice sounds a little broken. "You're so young Louis. You don't know what you want. And me turning you into a vampire is irreversible."   
  
"I know that."   
  
"No, you don't." Harry shuts him up. "You don't understand how big of a decision this is. What if you don't like it? What are you gonna do for hundreds of years if you regret it? Because it's all fun and games until your friends and family start to die. The majority of the people you're going to meet and love through your life is gonna die at some point and you're going to suffer each time.   
  
Being a vampire it's not just about drinking blood and having super speed. It's changing location at least every ten years because people are going to suspect. It's learning to control your hunger and strength. And it's watching everyone you love deteriorate and then die. Do you really want to go through all of that?"   
  
Louis' voice doesn't even waver when he says "If it means I'll be with you for a few hundred years, then yeah."   
  
Harry still looks pained. Eyes wet, and brows pulled together.   
  
"And what if something happens to us? Maybe we end up going different ways a few years from now, and you'll be stuck with being a vampire. What if that happens?"   
  
Louis fights the urge of rolling his eyes fondly. "Harry," he takes sure little steps towards Harry. Not too fast to scare Harry off, but not too slow as if he's frightened by him. Because far from scared he is. Not even when he and Harry were at the beginning of their relationship, before they had the amount of trust they have in each other now. "the only way I see that happening is if you get tired of me and dump me." Harry parts his lips as to interrupt him but Louis shushes him. "And if in a few years we decide to, well, to break things up and I'm stuck with being a vampire then, then that's it, I'll figure it out." they're staring into their eyes now, unwavering. The moonlight reflects from Harry's eyes beautifully.   
  
When they started arguing the sun was still out.   
  
"I don't care. All I know is I want to be with you for as long as I can. Hundreds of years if it's possible. And _it_ is. Because no matter how much shit I get in because of being a vampire, all of that outweighs with how lucky I'll feel for spending the rest my life with you. Because I love you. I love you and I don't see that changing any time soon." Louis won't admit his cheeks feel a little bit wet by the time he finishes.   
  
Harry catches a tear with his thumb. "I love you too, baby." He pulls Louis in closer to his chest, and Louis doesn't waste time in burrowing his face into the warmth. Harry kisses the top of his head and Louis laughs wetly.   
  
"We'll figure it out." Harry whispers to him.   
  
 -

Louis climbs onto the bed, he flops down on Harry's lap carelessly. Harry doesn't even huff, he closes the heavy book he had on his hands and puts it aside.   
  
Always willing to put his entire attention on Louis.   
  
"Are you ever gonna tell me the truth?" Louis laces his arms around Harry's neck.   
  
Harry raises both his eyebrows "The truth? About what?"   
  
Louis shrugs "Your real age."   
  
"Oh." Harry steadies Louis' squirming hips, situating both his hands on them. "Do you really want to know?"   
  
Louis nods his head and stares intently at Harry's eyes. "I want to know exactly what is our age gap, so I can joke about you being my grandpa."   
  
Harry pinches his bum "Now I won't tell you."   
  
Louis punches him in the chest. A dumb decision considering Harry's stupidly strong chest hurts his fist and Harry hardly feels more than a tickle.   
  
Louis makes a hurt noise and Harry brings his hand up to his lips to kiss it reverently.   
  
"I was twenty one when I was turned." Harry tells him as he lowers his hands back to Louis hips. "And I was born in 1921, in Cheshire. When I was sixteen I moved to London."   
  
Harry starts peppering kisses on Louis neck. In a quick motion, he rests a hand against Louis' lower back and he flips them. Louis fake shrieks.

“Christ,  you’re old.” he wheezes.

Harry smirks down at him, caging Louis between his arms and overall broader physique. “And I’m only gonna get older.”

Louis bites his lip, slightly aroused by Harry’s show of strength. He likes being thrown around,  made to feel a little like a helpless prey. “Are you still in touch with your family?”

Harry’s grin fades a little. “Uh,  I’m still in contact with my nephew. And sometimes I talk with my two nieces.”

“Yeah?”

“They’re lovely.  Their names are Ciara and Julie.  They both live somewhere in Canada and they have the cutest little children. I haven’t seen them in years so they’re probably not so little anymore.” he says as an afterthought.

“You’re probably the coolest great grand father someone can have”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t think so,  I don’t see them very often.” he gets this sad look on his face, the mood between them changing into a gloomy one.  Louis surges up to kiss him in an effort to distract him.

“Do you think you qualify as my sugar daddy? “  
  
-

"You're such an asshole." Louis groans out. "Why can't I go in? I'm gonna stay by your side all the time so all those dick vampires can't touch me."   
  
Harry shakes his head no for the thousand time. "It's too dangerous, baby." He kisses Louis front head delicately. "Stay here with Niall. I won't take long, okay?"   
  
Louis is still pouting. "Please, please, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you" Harry begs.   
  
Louis sighs in defeat and Harry pecks him on the mouth.   
  
"If anything happens, call me." he tells Niall.   
  
Louis huffs out insulted. As if he needs a nanny. He's not the one who's falling on his ass all the time.   
  
Louis watches as Harry uses his vampire speed, and then enters the huge building.   
  
"What the fuck is he going to do anyway."   
  
"He's gotta clear a few things with some old friends. Or else it won't be pretty." Niall answers him.   
  
Harry told him the gist of it. He used to be friends with those vampires but decided to distance himself. Something about them hypnotizing humans and drinking their blood against their will.   
  
One hour waiting turns into two, and before Louis realizes it, the whole sky is dark and Harry hasn't come yet.   
  
"What the fuck." Louis grumbles. He adjusts his body so he's sitting again, instead of lying across the backseat.   
  
"Niall. What the hell? Why is he not here yet?" Louis says out loud and receives no answer.   
  
He checks the passenger seat and sees Niall sleeping.   
  
He sighs frustrated and decides to send a text to Harry.   
  
After waiting for a reply for thirty minutes, Louis gets tired.   
  
"Fuck this." he whispers to himself and opens the door of the range rover quietly as to not wake Niall up.   
  
The building is enormous, and slightly scary.   
  
It's hidden deep in the forest, so there's nothing around for miles on end. Louis could die and nobody would ever find the body.   
  
He lets himself in anyway. There's nobody guarding the door. Well, what could a bunch of vampires be afraid of, anyway.   
  
The inside of the building is as huge as it seemed. Tall walls with antique wallpaper, lots of huge paintings hanged. There's classic music playing and the sounds of people chatting.   
  
He follows those noises until he arrives at what he supposes is the living room.   
  
There's a bunch of vampires there. All very frightening looking, dressed in all black and leather just like the movies paint them.   
  
They're all entranced in whatever they're talking, the sound of their laugh booming through the room and hurting Louis' ears.   
  
Louis searches for Harry's face, and when he doesn't find him, he clears his throat.   
  
All eyes turn to him and Louis fights the urge of running to Niall or screaming. Maybe this was a bad idea.   
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me where Harry is?" He wills his voice not to waver.   
  
A girl in a tight leather dress and pony tail raises an eyebrow. "He's busy right now. Who are you?"   
  
Louis is about to answer, but a bold guy interrupts him.   
  
"Tina, where are your manners?" He snaps at her. "You can wait here while he comes, babe."   
  
Louis fights the urge of puking at the sound of the guy calling him babe.   
  
Wary, he sits on the same couch where the bold guy is. He sits as far as he can and prays Harry comes soon.   
  
He fucks around on his phone and wills himself to ignore the intent stares of everyone in the room.   
  
The guy who's across from him growls softly. "Harry has always been the best at picking his fucktoys."   
  
"Agreed." The bold guy says. He creeps closer to Louis. "Is that true? Are you Harry's?" He asks and his disgusting breath inundates Louis nostrils. "Would you refuse if I said we can show you a better time than he can?"   
  
"Leave him alone, Greg." another voice says. Niall.   
  
Greg turns to him and grins. "Blonde bitch. It's been a long time. You still haven't learned not to interrupt me when I’m about to have my meal."   
  
Louis is frozen. Paralyzed on the couch and gripping his phone so hard it's probably going to crash.   
  
The other three vampires in the room erupt in laughter.  
  
"He's not yours to take, Greg. Harry is the only one that can have him."   
  
Louis is a bit offended at the fact he's being talked about as if he was an object, but that's easy to ignore when Niall is trying to scare off the disgusting creature close to him.    
  
The asshole turns to Louis with a mischievous smile. His eyes gradually turning bloodshot red.   
  
"But Niall, I don't see any marks on him. No sign of him being claimed." He roams Louis' body with his eyes predatorily like.     
  
The guy moves closer to Louis. The smell becomes even more evident and Louis cringes disgusted.   
  
The guy hunches so he's looking directly into Louis' eyes. He smiles at him. Louis can see bits of red all over his teeth.   
  
Louis wants to stand up. Make some room between this idiot and him. But he refuses to seem intimidated, so he stays where he is. The thought of where Harry is crosses his mind.   
  
From the corner of his eye, he can see Niall frozen, holding his breath.   
  
"Or maybe," The bald guy murmurs into Louis ear, his cold breath fanning Louis cheek. "he likes to feed from somewhere else." he caresses Louis inner thigh to make a point.   
  
Louis grabs the nearest lamp and hits him right across the face.   
  
In mere seconds, hell breaks loose. Niall runs up to stand between the bald guy and Louis. Doing a poor job of hiding Louis behind him with his slim figure.   
  
Greg, who's looking even more murderous than before, with his eyes bloodshot red and fangs out, looks ready to pounce on Louis.   
  
"Get out of the way Niall, I'm going to fucking kill him." He growls.   
  
"Put a finger on him and I'll rip your head off." Louis head snaps towards the voice so quickly he gets a little dizzy.   
  
Harry is not too far away. Red eyes, fangs out and breathing heavily. He looks murderous and lethal in a way Louis had never seen him before.   
  
Greg still has his fangs out, but he doesn't seem so sure of himself anymore, retreating slowly from Louis and Niall, as the same time Harry steps ahead.   
  
"Harry," Greg starts "are you seriously gonna defend this-"   
  
Harry's got a hand around his neck before he even finishes that sentence.   
  
Louis can't take away his eyes from the muscles flexing in Harry's arm as he lifts Greg from the floor.  
  
All the other vampires seem panicked but apparently no one is brave enough to fight Harry.   
  
"Don't ever talk about him again. Don't you dare touch him, or even look at him. Or I'll kill you." Harry growls.   
  
He slams Greg into the wall and a creaking sound is heard.   
  
When Harry put his arm around Louis and guides him back to the car with a hand on the small of his back, he doesn't have his fangs out anymore.   
  
  
-

Finals are officially over, and they’ve all managed to make it through them.

  
Beers are being passed around. Josh is near the speakers playing whatever he wants, the music ranging from BSB to Barry White, and Louis' closest friends are reunited here.   
  
The party started around six. It's basically a tradition by now, ever since Niall had this great idea of getting all together and getting smashed until the late hours of a.m. in celebration of the end of another semester.  
  
This time, they gathered at Liam's place. It's not that spacious, but it's definitely nice. Minimalistic decoration, clean floors, and just enough couches and chairs for everyone to be comfortable. The kitchen counters are overwhelmed by an assortment of mostly empty bottles of liquor and red cups.

The party started to die down a couple of hours ago. People started leaving the apartment and now there’s only a few left. They all gathered around the living room,  making a circle with various chairs and couches.

Louis is basically sat on Harry's lap, surprising absolutely no one, he focuses his attention on the enthusiastic and tipsy Niall,  who’s just about to tell a story.  
  
"It was 1997, the year." Niall slurs into the air. He's got a beer in his hand, probably his eleventh. Louis can see Liam and El rolling their eyes but smiling fondly. Like them, Louis has heard this story a thousand times, but he never gets tired of it.   
  
The other guys; Aiden, Nick and Jenna haven't, though. And they seem to be entirely excited about hearing how is it that Niall was turned. It’s okay, Louis trusts them all not to tell anyone,  he’s known  them for a while now and they’re probably the only one’s on campus who know about Harry and Niall.  They’re all accepting and some of them even have close relatives with the same condition  
  
"It was 1997 and I was in sophomore year of Uni, and I was the kind of lad who liked to go to every party and get fucking smashed."   
  
"Was?" Liam quips. Niall ignores him.   
  
"I was so drunk, and having the time of my life. Wildest party I've ever been to, I tell you. I don't remember a lot of it, just taking lots of shots and dancing until my feet ached. Long story short, I wake up the next day, and I am so prepared to feel like shit because of my hangover. But instead, I feel rejuvenated, and stronger. And also, starving." Niall stops to take a sip from the beer. "Days later I found out exactly why, when I went back to class, you see, I was a med student back then, and, well, you can imagine how bad that went. I’ll spare you the details.”

It’s true. Niall was well on his way of becoming a doctor. “a cardiologist surgeon” Niall told him. He had an scholarship and excellent grades for someone who claims to have partied hard a lot. The story it’s so ridiculous is funny,  waking up one day and discovering you’ll have to suck blood for a living.  They’re laughing now,  but Louis knows it wasn’t that funny when Niall first found out.  Niall has confessed to him that he was actually very scared and depressed and that he didn’t speak to his family for years. It’s best to spare those details, though.

“I don't remember much else about that day, and I met so many different people that night that it's impossible to know who turned me.I dropped out of uni,  and started working different part-time jobs while trying to figure out what I was going to do next,” Niall smirks and exchanges glances with Harry. "then I met this guy." He signals at Harry with the bottle and grins.   
  
Harry grins back. "And here we are." 

“He’s the one who carried me throughout the whole process, and taught me everything I know.” he raises his bottle in his direction. “I love you,  bro.”

Every one in the room fakes cries,  and makes ‘aw’ noises mockingly.

“Careful Horan,  don’t you dare try to steal my man.” Louis says mock serious.

Niall erupts in laughter “Wouldn’t dream of it,  Tommo.”

  
-

“Niall is going to Ireland this year,  to spend the holidays with his family.  He says it’s been a while since he last visited.”

Louis hums. The night is cold and the street lights are flickering and they’re walking back home. Louis smells of Harry,  and their hands are laced.

“So,” Harry drawls  out.“you have any plans?”

Louis blinks, startled,  he hadn’t even thought about what he wanted to do during the break. “I,  uh,  don’t know.  My mom and sisters aren’t gonna be home, they’re spending the holidays in Manchester with my mother’s husband family. So.”

Harry clears his throat, Louis momentarily looks up at him and sees the distinct pinkness of Harry’s cheeks. He’s not sure it it’s because of the cold,  or embarrassment. Can vampires flush?

“If you don’t have plans for this break, would you like to,  maybe spend the holidays with me?” He tries to be casual about it,  but there’s a nervous edge to his voice.

Louis tightens his hold on Harry’s hand,  flushing a little.

“I’d love to”

-

Harry owns a beautiful and luxurious property in an exclusive part of North East London.

Instead of being met with the Victorian-styled mansion he imagined, he was instead introduced to a mansion, with a modern looking porch,  towering ceilings,  and expensive furniture.

They travelled for hours,  and arrived when the sky was almost entirely dark, the only light being of the moon,  and the lights Harry had turned on when they entered the building.

He hadn’t got the chance to take a look around properly. Both of them focusing on taking a quick shower,  pressed against each other as the spray fell on them, even though Harry’s shower is big enough to fit fifteen people at least. After that,  they had gone to sleep simply,  too tired by the trip to do much else.

Now,  though,  now he could take in the surroundings properly. The various rooms,  the impecable carpet beneath his bare feet,  the large windows where you could see the begin of the sun rising,  and appreciate a clear view of a forest that streched around the place.

He had woken up to a lonely bed. A cup of cold tea on the bedside table,  along with a note that said in cursive writing ‘ _went to hunt for breakfast,  be back in a few hours._ ' signed with a smiley face, lots of x’s and hearts. 

It made sense that Harry had bought a place so near the woods. A beautiful house with all the commodities and luxuries one may want,  including a limitless stream of food.

It took him a bit of wandering to find the kitchen. Now he was trying to figure out how to turn on the stove to boil some water for tea,  the cup Harry had made him had gone cold long ago.

“Jesus.” he hears the hoarse voice coming from behind him,  out of nowhere. He would’ve jump if it wasn’t because he’s grown used to Harry creeping on him and talking out of nowhere.

Harry is standing in the middle of the kitchen,  hair wild and looking disheveled.  Louis notices the shirt he has bunched in one hand,  the cotton stained with dirt and red, he’s shirtless and barefoot.  Like he made sure to get rid of any evidence that he just hunted, that he just fed.

“Do you want me dead?” Harry says as he comes closer, his gaze raking up and down Louis.

“That’s funny”

 Louis tries to contain his flush,  looking down at himself he realizes what Harry was talking about. He’s pretty much naked, only dressed in one of Harry’s dress shirts that he had taken mindlessly from the closet.

The material is soft and white,  and it’s big enough to reach Louis’ midthigh,  only three of the buttons done up.

Following Harry’s intent eyes,  he notices for the first time,  that the shirt is embroidered.  ‘Styles' sits subtly on the upper side of the shirt.

“Who embroiders their shirts with their name? You’re worried about lossing them or what?” he teases, his voice a little breathless.

Harry’s hands go to his waist, their faces impossibly close.

“If it were up to me,  you’d only wear this.” Harry brushes his lips across his ear and cheek.

“Yeah?” Harry hefts him up effortlessly onto the counter,  then prises his legs open, moving between them. “Even around campus? Walking around, carrying your name like a brand.” he raises his eyebrows at Harry’s clear distaste of the idea.

“Only when we’re alone,  then.” He leans for a kiss,  slow and deep.

“I don’t know how you don’t get lost in here.” Louis says.

Harry laughs. “After the first few nights it doesn’t seem that huge anymore, you get used to it. But it can get quite lonely if you’re the only one living here.”

“Good thing you have me.”

“Good thing.”

-

“Can I ask you something?” the words echo around the bathroom.  Louis raises his chin up to be able to see Harry’s face from where he is, postrated against Harry’s slippery chest.

There’s steam surrounding them, the water of the bath being almost scorchingly hot.

“Sure.” Harry drawls, smoothing his palms down Louis' belly.

“How did you- I mean- have you always been this rich?” he says bluntly.

Harry laughs, Louis feels it rumbling through is chest.

“I was actually born in a very humble household. I had to start working from a very young age,  along with my sister.”

Louis grows tense at the idea of baby Harry having to earn his food with hard work.

“We managed just fine.” Harry tries to soothe him. “I learned to do a lot because of it,  I learned to work hard for what I want.”

A silence surrounds them as Louis stays quiet and thoughtful for a minute. “How is it that you- How did you-”

“Became wealthy?”

Louis nods,  he shifts so he’s more comfortable,  entirely laying on Harry’s broad chest.

“I worked as a butler for many years,” Harry begins, he’s caressing Louis' shoulders absentmindedly. “I served,  mainly old people, lonely folks who were spending the last of their days and had no one to be there with them. I guess- I think they appreciated my company, they liked me enough to, to inherit me a part of their fortune after they passed away.”

Louis hums,  the idea of Harry being so charming and kind that total strangers write him on their will it’s so easy to picture.

“Then, I just,  did some investments and stuff. Saving money is easy when you don’t need water,  or food to stay alive. All you need is the hability to drain animals.”

-

Louis wakes up gasping, to a head of curls between his spread thighs, and a warm, insistent tongue laping him just right.

Harry’s hands spreading his legs wide,  thumbs holding him apart,  and a tongue fucking him with fervor.

“Ha- Harry.” he chokes out,  his hands grasping for the sheets,  then Harry’s hair. He’s squirming so much,  stomach muscles tensing. He whines loudly when he tries to close his legs and Harry grips them and opens them again.  Forcing him to take whatever Harry’s giving to him, holding him down,  gripping his fleshy thighs that are aready glistening with sweat.

Louis can’t formulate any coherent thoughts,  much less say something that is not “Yes” and “Please” and “Harry”. He’s writhing on the sheets, letting out a stream of ‘Oh’s’ as Harry wiggles his tongue inside, and starts fucking him with it properly,  supernatural speed and all.

It doesn’t take long for him to come,  clenching down on Harry’s tongue,  spilling all over his stomach,  making helpless sounds that make him feel grateful that there aren’t any neighbors near.

Harry raises his head from between his legs, a grin that shows he’s entirely pleased with himself. He’s not even panting. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and says “Happy birthday,  baby!”

All through the day Harry makes sure to pamper him.  After cleaning him,  he brings Louis breakfast to the bed,  then tries to feed him until Louis slaps his hands away.

They watch Netflix and make out.  And when Louis insists in wanting to try out the Jacuzzi, Harry complies and carries him there. And they make out a little more.

Later,  he facetimes with Niall,  Liam and Josh. And answers all of the texts of his friends that wish him happy birthday.

At noon,  he skypes for a couple of hours with his mom and sisters while Harry decorates the Christmas tree.

It’s probably one of the best birthdays he’s had in a while.

-

Louis is lounging on bed, liking the birthday wishes on his facebook, when Harry leans on the door,  wearing nothing but a Santa hat and red trousers that leave little to the imagination.

“Ready for your Christmas present?” he drawls out in a faux seductive voice.

“Hmm,  has Santa brought me something?” Louis puts away his phone and sits on the bed,  eyeing Harry. His boyfriend has a nice cock and a very nice body,  and he’s never not gonna take his fill.

Harry crosses the room in big strides until he’s crawling the bed and caging Louis with his arms.

“That depends,  have you been a good boy?”

Louis cackles, letting his head tud against the sheets. The hilariousness of the situation don’t diminish how turn on he is,  but he can’t help but laugh.

Harry can’t help but grin either.  He leans for a kiss, Louis opens his mouth for it,  his arms lace around Harry’s neck as it turns dirty.

Harry stops kissing him for a moment and looks at him with fondness, Louis cheeks hurt from smiling too hard “I love you.” both say in unison,  then giggle.

God,  this is why their friends call them disgusting.

Harry is holding a little box with a bow when he opens his eyes again.

“Harry” he tries to sound stern but he’s still smiling “I told you no presents. You’ve already given me too much.”

“I know but,  I really,  really wanted to give you this.” He hands the little box to Louis.

Louis opens it a little breathless, chest warm and tight with how much love he feels.

It’s a ring. Silver and shiny,  very alike to the one’s Harry always wears. 

“Are you asking for my hand, Styles?” he jokes,  but his voice cracks.

Harry smiles and pecks his lips sweetly “Well,  not exactly. I mean- I’m definitely going to marry you one day-”

“Yeah,  gonna get down on one knee and ask me to be yours?”

“You are mine.” Harry replies with no hesitance at all. “And I’m yours. And I’m not sure about a lot of things but, I know I want it to stay that way,  for the rest of my life.”

Louis hates crying. He really does. There are tears welling in his eyes and the only way he can think of stopping them is bringing Harry’s head down and kissing him until he can no longer breathe.

“Show me.” Louis pants. “Show me how much I’m yours. Make love to me.”

Harry’s eyes darken, he leans down to kiss him again,  this time with a newfound desperation, he claims Louis' mouth until his lips are swollen and tingly. Until he’s so dazed he doesn’t realize when Harry grabbed the lube, he just feels the slippery slide of a long finger inside him.

He moans, then whimpers when Harry curls it.  “Please.” Louis begs,  his nails grasping Harry’s back. 

Harry sucks on his neck as he adds another finger, fucking them in and out slowly,  relieving in the way Louis shudders and whimpers brokenly.

Louis is glad that Harry heals fast,  otherwise he’d be concerned about the way he’s scratching at his back. Harry adds a third finger,  stretching him out for his cock, making him feel full and ready.

“Want it.” Louis cries out “Want you inside me,  please.”

“Shsh baby.” Harry mouths at his collarbones, then his jugular and jaw,  never slowing down. He drags his fingers out and Louis whines at the loss,  helpless to do anything else but watch through hazy lashes as Harry slicks up his cock.

Then he’s gripping Louis' thighs apart,  folding him in half, hooking his legs over his shoulders and lining his cock up with Louis' hole and pushing in,  slowly until it’s all buried inside.

Louis gasps, already feeling like he’s about to come. No matter how many times they do this, he’s never gonna get used to Harry’s size. Long,  and thick,  always leaving him a little sore after Harry fucks him.

Harry builds up a steady rhythm, long deep thrusts that have his toes curling. Harry’s cock driving into his prostate with every thrust, punching out noises out of him,  moans,  and whimpers.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Harry speeds up the pace,  Louis holds onto his neck until Harry comes down for a kiss,  folding Louis even more. It changes the angle,  makes Louis feel so full he almost wails into Harry’s mouth,  clenching down on his cock as he comes, shivering, nails digging into Harry’s shoulders.

Harry fucks him with shorter, faster thrusts, chasing his own orgasm,  burying himself as much as he can and coming inside Louis’ arse with a groan.

They kiss for a while until Harry pulls out gently,  then easily turns them over so Louis is pillowed against his chest,  leaking cum and sated,  limbs tangled.

Harry tries to sit up after a while,  Louis clinges to him and makes a pitiful noise.

“Baby” he chuckles. “I need to clean up or we’re gonna wake up all sticky and gross.” he cards his fingers through Louis' hair,  gently sweeping the hair off his face.

Louis cringes “Alright,  but you better come back quickly to cuddle me.”

Harry purses his lips “Uh,  actually,  I haven’t eaten all day so.”

“You don’t need to go to the woods to feed.” the words are out before he can think better of it.  He hopes Harry doesn’t get mad at him like the other time for suggesting it. He bites his lip,  his heart beating loudly,  waiting for an answer.

Harry sighs,  but his face is still relaxed and content. “Louis,  you don’t need to offer yourself like that,  it’ll just be a few minutes, I’ll feed quickly then come back and cuddle you to sleep.”

“No,  listen,” Louis fixes him with sure eyes. “I read that human blood is a better source of nutrition for vampires.” Harry opens his mouth but Louis shushes him “And,  it is entirely possible for you to feed off me without, well,  hurting me or damaging my health.  And,  I want you to.”

Harry seems like he’s debating the idea,  worrying his lip between his teeth, a frown on his face “Okay.” he says.

Louis grins.  Harry is looking at him expectantly. “So,  how do I– how do you want me?” Louis asks,  a little lost.

Harry is still frowning like he doesn’t know what he just agreed to.  “On your back.” Just after the words leave his mouth,  he’s picking Louis up and laying him on his back gently.

Louis looks up at him,  and swallows when Harry leans closer. “Louis,  I need you to be sure about this. I– I want you to be completely certain.”

Louis nods his head,  heartbeat quickening. “I am, I swear Harry,  I am.” And then, calmly “I trust you.”

“If I hurt you in some way,  or if you want me to stop,  tell me,  kick me,  do whatever you need to,  okay?”

Louis nods.

Harry thumbs over the side of Louis' neck,  feeling his pulse,  the stream of blood behind layers of golden skin,  he ducks down and sinks his teeth.

Louis closes his eyes, his body goes numb with it.  He feels sleepy all of sudden,  but it feels so good.  He parts his thighs so Harry can settle between them properly.

He’s barely aware of the sounds he’s making. He tries clutching onto Harry’s shoulders,  but he can’t really move.

It feels like heat, like pleasure thrumming in his body,  like this is the closest he’s been to Harry.

He doesn’t know for how long Harry drinks,  and doesn’t realize when he stops. When he finally opens his eyes for good,  Harry’s staring at him,  with fondness.

“Hey.” Louis utters.

“Hey baby.” Harry kisses him on the front head. “Do you feel alright?”

Louis smiles dazedly,  he feels drunk.  “Just sleepy.”

A grin tugs at the corners of Harry’s mouth,  he looks relieved “Go to sleep, baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He tugs Louis gently by his waist,  pressing his chest to his back,  spooning him.

-

It's no secret that vampires are great fucks. The movies say so, the porn says so, and the few humans who've had the opportunity to have sex with one, say so as well.   
  
Louis believes it's because of a series of things, not just one.   
  
They have super speed, super strength, years of experience, and most importantly, unbelievable stamina.   
  
All of his previous sex encounters paled in comparison. He just kept going. Fascinated with the way Louis could come over and over again while Harry pounded him relentlessly. Manhandling him into whatever position he desired with no effort, and Louis going easily.  
  
Good thing Louis doesn't plan on having sex with anyone else but Harry in a few hundred years or so.  
  
And that was months before he found out about Harry's condition. Even then he was sure Harry wasn't human. And well, he was right. 

“Did you know-” Louis pants. Harry’s got him pinned to the wall, mouth sucking bruises on his neck, and a big hand holding up his thigh to his hip “the average person has sex 127 times per year.”

Harry barely hums. “That means that-that if you’ve been having sex since 1937-“ it’s getting increasily difficult to formulate words, while Harry’s expert fingers are unbottoning his trousers, and inching down his underpants. Louis gulps. “that means you’ve had sex around 12 thousand times. That’s a fucking lot.”

He shrieks when out of nowhere Harry hikes him up, Louis immeadiatly wraps his legs around him.

“It will be 12 thousand and one times very soon” Harry whispers directly into his ear smugly,  easily carrying him towards th bedroom.

  
  
-  
  
Niall likes to claim he's the reason why Harry and him are together.   
  
After all, the first time they met was because of Niall.   
  
He had invited both of them to one of his gigs. It was Halloween. Harry was dressed as a pirate, with his bandana, boots and all. Louis was supposed to be a vampire, with the fake fangs, and all dark clothing. Oh, the irony  
  
They were both slightly tipsy and flirty fron the start. And by the end of the night they were basically best friends. Niall has some photos of that night hiden somewhere, he’s sure.

_“Can I buy you a drink” Harry said,  sitting on the stool besides Louis._

_“You wanna buy me a drink?  I didn’t know they sold blood in this stablishment” Louis responded teasingly._

_“Well,  no,  they don’t” Harry grinned, eyeing Louis' fake fangs “But I’d gladly let you suck my blood if you’d like”_

_Louis then leaned,  smirking sharply and already a bit tipsy “Not the only thing I’d like to suck,  if I’m honest”_

  
The morning after, Louis had somehow ended up in Harry's bed drooling all over his chest. Harry had then offered to make him breakfast,  putting on an apron and getting to work right away,  chatting Louis up as if they were long time friends.  
  
One week later, they started hooking up. 

“If it hadn’t been for me,  he wouldn’t have even met you,  Louis.” Niall giggles “He wanted to go to Alaska or something like that. I was the one who convinced him to apply for college.”

Harry,  his ancient vampire boyfriend,  has been around for almost a century now. As it is expected for any ninety something person;  he’s of course lived on several places across the world,  met hundreds of different people,  and witnessed most of the events Louis’ only read about on history books.

In the 90’s he was working as a head chef at a fancy hotel in Mullingar, where Niall had just gotten a job as a dish washer.

The rest,  as they say,  is history. Louis doesn’t know the details of how they started hanging out,  or how it was that Harry decided to take Niall under his wing and help him get the course of his life straight again. 

“He’s right,  Li.” Louis pouts “He deserves to be my first best man,  if it hadn’t been for him I wouldn’t be getting married in the first place”

When Liam doesn’t immediately reply with ‘Louis you’re not even getting married’ Louis glances at him,  he’s looking down at his sushi rolls, deep in thought in who knows what.

“Li,  you okay?” Louis nudges his shoulder.

“Sorry,  I wasn’t listening. What did you say?”

“Well,  Niall was reminding me for the twentieth time he is the reason why I met my soulmate.”

“Oh,  yeah,  yeah.”

Louis and Niall both frown at him “You sure you’re fine, Li?  You seem off.” Niall says.

“Yeah,  just. I was thinking...” he trails off, he seems flustered. Playing with his chop sticks distractedly. “How do you-“ he clears his throat and glances around the place bewarely. They’reat a sushi restaurant close to campus,  eating by a dimly lit booth hidden in a corner. The place is mostly empty. “How do you know if someone’s a vampire?” he finishes quietly.

The question takes Louis and Niall by surprise, both of them stop talking and frown, thinking of an answer.

“I don’t know,  mate. We’re usually good at hiding it,  specially if you’ve been a vampire for a while. It’s not like we’re baring our fangs at all times.” Niall shrugs.

Liam nods his head in acknowledgement.

“You could try and slice his arm and see if he heals quickly.” Louis chips in,  the flash back of how his mother found out about Harry playing on his head.

Liam widens his eyes at him as if he’s nuts. He is, maybe a little.

“Why the question Liam? Are you suspecting of someone?”

Liam’s face is pained “Well,  uh,  there’s this guy…”

Niall immediately starts wiggling his eyebrows at him,  which results in Liam blushing furiously.

“Anyway, I kind of like him. We’ve been talking for a bit and I really wanna ask him out but-” he pauses.

“You think he might be a vampire.” Louis finishes for him.

“Yeah,” Liam mumbles “I saw him once with mysterious red stains on his shirt. He said it was paint but,  I don’t know.”

“You want me to find out?” Niall offers through a mouthful of salmon.

Liam shakes his head “Thanks but no.”

“You should go out with him,  then date him,  then find out for yourself. Who knows,  maybe one day you’ll catch him sucking blood from a dead goat’s throat and realize you want to spend the rest of your life with him.” Louis' smile is wide and smug and Niall rolls his eyes in mock annoyance.

Liam deadpans him and Louis giggles “I’m kidding”

Niall shakes his head fondly “Just ask him on a date, Liam.”

-

“I need to show you something.” Harry says with an odd excitement on his voice. He hands Louis a glass of water. Louis takes it gratefully, his throat always feels a little dry after Harry drinks from him.

Harry always brings him water after. Louis stopped rolling his eyes long ago. Because at least now Harry refrains from forcing him to eat something afterwards.  Or making a complete physical examination as if he were a doctor.

Harry still hunts, most times. But he’s started to feed off Louis more regularly. Louis sometimes thinks he likes to be bitten a little bit more than Harry likes to bite him.

They’re very safe about it. Harry always makes sure he doesn’t drink too much.

Right now,  Louis lays splayed on the bed sheets, sated and fucked out.

After going out to an italian place for dinner,  and sharing chocolate cake,  they had come back to their flat.

Harry had kissed him until their lips swelled,  then he ate him out slowly until Louis legs were trembling,  making sure to leave lovebites all over.

He bit Louis on his inner thigh and fed from there. Louis had liked it so much he'd come just from that.

Then he came again when Harry pinned him to the bed and fucked him,  their hands tangled.

“Hmm, is it your cock?” Louis wiggles his brows at Harry,  making himself comfortable in the mess of sheets.

“God,  you’re insatiable.” Harry laughs, he grips Louis' ankle from under the sheets and pulls him until he is mostly on his lap,  staring up at him.

“I have a completely normal sex drive for a twenty two year old,  Harold,  it’s not my fault you’re old.”

Harry kisses him quiet,  rubbing his thighs. The bite marks must’ve faded by now.

“Be quiet for a minute and I promise I’ll make you come another three times.”

“Alright,  what is it?” he slurs. 

Harry hands him his phone.  Louis raises his brows at him suspiciously.

Theres a picture on the phone.  A document.  More specifically, a permit. The kind of permits he’s seen on TV and searched for on the computer.

He’s out of words all of sudden. This means–

“My lawyer sent it to me a few days ago. I have full permission of turning you from now on.”

Louis still doesn’t know what to say.  Doesn’t know if he wants to cry,  or scream,  or hold onto Harry and never let him go.

“Of course,  it would have to be after you’ve graduated,  and after you’ve talked about it with your family. And only if you’re entirely sure about it.”

“I love you.” Louis says.

Harry’s face softens “I love you too, baby,  you know that.”

“I want you to turn me,  and then I want to marry you and live with you for as long as I can. I want to be with you until death do us apart,  I wanna wake up with you everyday and be so thankful that I met you.”

Harry kisses him again,  and then again and again,  his hands circling his waist,  touching his hips, cupping his bum until Louis' breathless.

“I am the lucky one, for meeting you,  you came into my life and made me want to live again.” Harry whispers before kissing him again.

There’s butterflies on Louis belly,  and overwhelming happiness floods him.

And for the first time,  Louis is not scared about forever or infinity. Not if it means feeling like this for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feedback, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Also, if you point out any grammar, spelling mistakes I'd be really grateful.  
> [My tumblr](http://babeharrie.tumblr.com) come talk to me about bottom louis or larry


End file.
